Taiyo to tsuki
by VampireAngel964
Summary: este es un naruto oc que estoy empezando con blossomrowdy, si les agrada la historia por favor comenten...
1. Prologo

TAIYO TO TSUKI

Prologo

Cuando la divinidad y la humanidad se juntan y no es en una batalla, el clan Nakahara cambia para siempre, pero lo que nadie y todos se esperan es el desafortunado desenlace que a esta historia prosigue; la sangre llueve por el ansia de poder, cuando en el amor se forma el blanco del talón de Aquiles de la diosa Amaterasu; no solo ella y el líder del clan corren peligro, sino toda su descendencia, quienes duran poco, pero aman mucho…la bisnieta de la diosa, una joven ninja de la aldea de la hoja, es una de las ultimas descendientes de Amaterasu, pero ella corre más peligro que cualquier otro, ya que en su sangre fluye todo el poder del sol y con su muerte se verá el ultimo atardecer…

Muchos han tratado de encantarme, y nunca me rendí

Y al único hombre que conquistó mi corazón perdí

Tuve a una hija que se sacrificó por amor

Hacia mi nieta que aun niega mi existencia

Mi esperanza es una niña que clama perdón

Y me regodeo en una autoimpuesta sentencia

Pero vale la pena tanta desazón

Porque a Kaito siempre pertenecerá mi alma y mi razón

att: Amaterasu


	2. Aldea de la arena

Capitulo 1

Aldea de la arena…

El calor me estaba matando, a mí me encanta el sol, pero la aldea de la arena era la muerte. En definitiva me estaba cocinando en mis propios jugos. Y, ¿Por qué estoy aquí?; ¡no tengo la más minima idea! Solo tuve el "presentimiento" de que debía venir aquí y como siempre, a pesar de saber que nada bueno puede salir de esto, seguí a mi instinto. Que inteligente—nótese el sarcasmo.

A veces siento que un psicólogo debería de revisarme la cabeza para ver que tornillo se me aflojó. Debería seguir con mi vida cuando la alarma en mi cabeza se enciende, pero de nuevo voy y meto mi cabeza en los lugares más extraños consiguiendo que en casi todos los casos alguien trate de matarme, solo porque sentí que debía hacerlo…si, un psicólogo, que bonito serías eso; pero de momento lo único que hay a mi alrededor es arena, arena y déjenme ver… si, arena.

El desierto tenía un olor muy particular, que no era del todo desagradable, y estaba empezando a acostumbrarme al calor que emanaba del suelo; aún no sabía a donde me dirigía, así que caminaba sin prisas en el paisaje sempiterno. Lo más bello, y al mismo tiempo lo más desesperante, del desierto es que su paisaje nunca cambia; sientes que no avanzas nunca, así que cuando tienes prisa es fácil perder la paciencia. Pero en un día como hoy, era como desconectarse del mundo, que el tiempo no transcurriera y toda tu vida y problemas pudieran esperar por un rato al menos, lo que para mí era tremendamente placentero.

Un olor diferente al de la arena me sacó de mis cavilaciones, era el aroma de un, un… ¿perro? No, no era perro, era algo más grande, era lobo. Genial, me convertiría en alimento para lobo, entonces él va a volver mi bandana y me asegurare de causarle indigestión.

Pfff... Si, como si un lobo pudiera conmigo. Lo acepto, mi vida es un asco, pero la lucha es mi fuerte, siempre me he esforzado mucho en que lo sea y tener garras ayuda, solo un poco.

El olor a lobo se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco, y la verdad no me importaba saber a donde había ido, además los olores caninos son desesperantes en mi nariz. Continué caminando y esta vez me dirigí a la aldea, ya que tenía un poco de hambre, pero al llegar el olor a lobo regreso, invadiendo mi nariz; me pareció algo extraño, ya que los animales como ese pocas veces entraban en la aldea, y lo más extraño es que el olor provenía de un Pub. Grandioso, un lobo alcohólico. Entré al Pub, reconociendo que el olor no era propiamente lobuno, o mejor dicho que no lo era enteramente-tenía una parte humana- y además era femenino.

Me senté en la barra, pensando que talvez el barman me podría decir algo sobre la chica lobo. El chico era tenía la tez morena por el sol y de cabello negro, pero era muy flacucho y sus facciones demasiado comunes, además era demasiado bajo. _Nada que ver aquí, _me dije en mi fuero interno.

—¿Qué deseas?¿hay algo que pueda ofrecerte?—preguntó de inmediato.

—Un sake—dije con tono amable, casi como si me agradara.

—en seguida ¿deseas algo más?—preguntó con doble intención. Estaba demasiado pagado de si mismo para alguien tan poco atractivo.

—no por el momento—dije como si no la hubiera captado, mientras insultaba como un marinero por dentro ¿Qué rayos es lo que les pasa a los hombres que solo pueden pensar en eso?

El barman trajo el sake y se quedo mirándome de arriba abajo como un idiota, joder, tenía una capa que cubría mi cuerpo al completo ¿Qué estaba mirando? O tal vez más importante ¿Qué estaba imaginando?

—¿quieres algo más?—preguntó de nuevo sin mirar mis ojos, _asesinarte_ quise decir, pero estaba aquí para saber de la chica lobo.

—podrías ayudarme con—se esperanzó. Planeaba ser amable un rato más y pasar por alto su evidente interés si el sabía algo de la chica, pero en ese momento sentí ese peculiar olor a lobo desde afuera del bar, y ya que no tenía porque soportar estas estupideces más tiempo…Borré la sonrisa de mi rostro, tomé el sake de un trago y dije—dejar de mirarme como un ero, maldito baka.

Le pagué la cara de lelo y salí del Pub. Al seguir el rastro de olor en el aire, este me llevó a una tía de pelo naranja, vestida con una blusa de tirantes beige y un pantalón corto rojo; no parecía un lobo, pero el olor era evidentemente suyo. Además, no es como si yo me pareciera a un tigre o algo así.

La curiosidad me ganó y decidí seguirla para averiguar su secreto, pero estaba sudando la gota gorda ¿Cómo podía hacer tanto calor, incluso en el desierto? Mire al cielo de momento y no había una sola nube en él, lo cual solo podía significar una cosa. Ella me estaba vigilando.

Al volver la mirada a la chica lobo, una sombra pasó y ella desapareció, fui a donde antes se encontraba, solo para ver que no había rastro de ella en los alrededores, pero su olor estaba cerca y lo utilice para localizarla. Este me llevó a la salida de la aldea, donde observé el desierto y allí, a unos 30 metros de distancia una encarnizada pelea se desarrollaba. Había 10 tipos luchando contra la chica, y lo más impresionante, ella estaba ganando.

De pronto uno de ellos la atacó por detrás- cobarde- y logró herirla, los otros aprovecharon ese momento para atacar. Me desprendí de mi capa y alcancé a los tipos en un movimiento, saqué las garras-literalmente, un arma en forma de garras de plata hecha a medida-y le corté el cuelo a dos de una vez. Hace mucho aprendí a no tener culpa por la muerte de asesinos, y eso significa no tener miedo de la mía propia.

—¿Qué carajo…?—fue todo lo que dijo la chica, ahora tirada en el suelo.

Un par de tipos me tomaron cada uno por un brazo, muy rápido para reaccionar mientras otro me amenazaba con un Kunai en el cuello, mientras que los otros intentaban llevarse a la chica; pero el que estaba frente a mi cometió el error de no atacarme en el segundo en que planeaba hacerlo, ahora era muy tarde para él o sus amigos.

Siempre tenía Kunais en la suela de mis zapatos por si acaso, eran retractiles, así que nadie los notaba; los saque con facilidad y apuñalé rápidamente a los que me sostenían de los brazos antes de que el otro pudiera reaccionar, y en el mismo movimiento liberé la mano en la que tenía las garras y asesine al que estaba en frente de mí. Matta ne.

Alcancé a los otros y apuñale en la espalda al que había herido a la chica, otros 2 reaccionaron y se giraron al mismo tiempo, justo a tiempo para recibir un golpe en la sien que causa la muerte instantánea, pero los últimos 2 se esfumaron el el aire, escapando de una muerte segura.

La chica tendida en el suelo me miro algo sorprendida.

—¿estas bien?—pregunté, aunque su rostro denotaba algo de rabia contenida.

—Hai, gracias—le sonreí amablemente antes de sentir una punzada de dolor en la pierna izquierda, al volver, uno de los entupidos a los que había apuñalado antes se había arrastrado hasta mí a pesar de estar agonizando solo para apuñalar mi pierna; al cortarle el cuello solo hice más rápida su muerte. Volteé de nuevo hacia la chica que me miraba impasible.

Tenía un rostro bonito, ojos castaños y la piel ligeramente bronceada, con facciones solo un poco infantiles y delicadas, pero su cuerpo ya bien formado delataba que no era una niña en absoluto.

Me senté junto a ella y mire su espalda, la herida no era profunda, pero el olor a paralizante estaba patente en el aire, decidí quedarme con ella hasta que se le pasara el efecto y pudiera moverse.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—pregunté, mientras sacaba una venda para mi pierna.

—Hashimoto Atsuko ¿y tu?

—Nakahara Yukiko—terminé la curación en un momento—¿hay alguna razón en especial para que esos tíos te atacaran?

—¿Razón?—se quedó pensativa un rato, tanto que me aburrí-eso pasa fácil-; saqué una venda y empecé a curar sus heridas, el paralizante tardaría en desaparecer, pero al menos vendándola evitaba que se desangrara, cosa que de hecho estaba pasando en este momento. A ella le sorprendió el contacto, pero no hizo comentarios.

—digamos que soy fugitiva de Iwagakure—oh, respuesta evasiva, la nenita tiene un pasado oscuro.

Llegó el crepúsculo y el desierto se empezó a enfriar, me alejé de Atsuko para ir por mi capa, pero por su rostro ella pensaba que la iba a abandonar y cuando regrese con la capa se sorprendió. La tomé por los brazos y la subí a mi espalda, ella protesto, pero el paralizante le ganó la batalla; aún así, ella seguía gritándome que la bajara.

—¿te callas, llorona? Estoy tratando de ayudar y a menos que quieras morir en el frío del desierto, solo cállate.

—no me digas llorona—ella se enfuruño.

—bueno, nenita, lo que tu digas—la cargué en mi forma humana, hubiera sido más fácil en mi forma animal, pero el hedor a lobo me hubiera vuelto loca.

—¿puedo preguntarte algo?¿porque hueles a gato?—preguntó Atsuko, y un gruñido se escapó de mi garganta.

—no es olor a gato, es a tigre—y para mi vaya si había una diferencia.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta—presiono, lo decía como si fuera mi obligación contestar, pero me dio igual y lo hice. Pequeña mandona.

—pues, al igual que tú eres en parte lobo, yo soy en parte tigre, pero es una larga historia—no se porque le decía esto, normalmente lo mantenía en secreto a menos que me transformara en combate; cosa que pocas veces pasaba, y que nadie había vivido para contar. Pero no pude resistirme al impulso de confiar en ella, confiar en alguien además de mí, al menos por una vez.

—sabes que el paralizante durara un buen tiempo y considerando que tanto tu como yo tenemos tiempo libre, podríamos intercambiar el porque de nuestros respectivos olores—intentó ser sutil, pero solo consiguió forzar mucho sus frases, además la curiosidad se le salía por los poros.

—Ah ¿Por qué no?—dije lo más despreocupadamente posible, pero la verdad es que yo también era curiosa y quería creer que si se lo pedía ella no diría nada de mi historia—¿Quién empieza?

—pues… ¿Tú?

—Atsuko-san es curiosa ¿eh?—sentí sus mejillas aumentar de temperatura—ok—dejé que mi mente viajara por los recuerdos y las historia que me contó mi bisabuela.

Mi historia comienza hace cincuenta años, con la diosa Amaterasu, a ella le gusta andar mucho por la tierra, de vez en cuando viene a curiosear; y en una de esas expediciones conoció a un hombre de la familia Nakahara, Kaito, el era el mejor guerrero de nuestra familia por mucho—no diré que se enamoraron, porque es algo que no puedo afirmar con seguridad, aunque a veces sospecho que así es, o eso me gusta pensar—, pero sea como sea, de la unión de ellos nació mi abuela, ella era igual a mí, según mi bisabuela, al menos físicamente; aunque mi color de ojos varia del de ella. Ella murió durante el parto de mi madre, su única hija, y mi abuelo lo hizo antes de que yo naciera, así que no les conocí a ninguno de los dos.

al final, el ser descendiente de Amaterasu me ha traído cosas buenas, por todo el poder que se me otorga, pero también cosas malas; consecuencias malas principalmente, ya que la sangre de Amaterasu esta mas latente en la mía que en la de mis hermanos… siempre me pregunto porque fui yo y no mi hermana—solo puede ser en las mujeres de la familia—, pero me consuelo pensando que ella no tiene que sufrir con esta marca eterna.

—¿marca?

Amaterasu tiene un enemigo, Suzano, es su hermano; él la detesta con todo su ser, pero ella nunca me contó el porque de eso. Suzano piensa que si destruye a los descendientes de Amaterasu, su poder se esfumara de ella y el lo poseerá, entonces ella estará lo suficientemente débil, y el lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarla.

y eso es técnicamente verdad. Si alguien me mata-ya que soy la que tiene la marca-y bebe mi sangre, el poder de Amaterasu pasa a esa persona; lo que él no entiende es que eso acusaría la extinción del sol en sí y eso destruiría la tierra. Creo que a él no le importa, pero a Amaterasu si, así que se encargó de que pudiera defenderme y tengo su protección.

A pesar de eso, hay miles de personas que Suzano contrata y otras cuantas que se ofrecen a asesinarme, para conseguir el poder del sol-o más bien de su Kami-; ilusos que piensan que pueden destruirme, el problema es cuando destruyen a los que amo, por eso debo alejarme de todos los que me importan tarde o temprano, porque mi presencia les supone un riesgo…y su alguna vez tengo hijos, la maldición se trasmitiría a ellos y no quiero que eso ocurra, condenarlos desde el día de su nacimiento…simplemente no puedo.

—pero si eso ocurrió hace 50 años, como es Amaterasu ahora—no pude más que reírme mentalmente de la locura de su pregunta.

—joven, pelirroja, bonita, ojos dorados…parece una mujer normal, pero no envejece nunca en su encarnación humana; el resto del tiempo es una flama en el sol, claro, con sus doncellas acompañándola, no le gusta estar sola.

—no tienes el mismo color de ojos que ella, Yukiko-san—¿huh?.. ¿Y eso que…? Mente rara la de esta chica, pero me agrada.

—Kaito tenía los ojos verdes…los ojos de Amaterasu son dorados porque es la diosa del sol, si yo los tuviera del dorado brillante que los tiene ella sería muy fácil para Suzano el encontrarme, es un color muy poco común.

—Hmp…vaya historia, pero ¿Qué hacías en sunagakure?

—Salvándote el pellejo—sentí su furia instantánea—y no te lo tomes a mal ¿si?...como bisnieta de Amaterasu soy algo como su oráculo, pero eso lo empezare a ser al completo a los 21, de momento solo tengo presentimientos raritos; al parecer estaba decidido que te ayudara...

—¿oráculo? entonces sabías que iba a terminar herida…—ahora me estaba culpando después de que la ayude.

—¿Qué parte de presentimientos no entiendes? solo me desperté esta mañana con la obsesiva sensación de que tenía que venir a suna, cuando llegué instintivamente te seguí y ahora, aquí estoy…

—gracias, en serio, si no hubiera sido así ahora estaría muerta.

—no hay de que. Y princesita ¿Qué hay de tu historia?—no se me iba a olvidar.

—es un poco larga, pero si realmente quieres escucharla, será mejor encontrar un lugar donde quedarnos…apuesto a que los ambus nos empezaran a buscar debido al desorden que causaste afuera…

—error, los cuerpos y la sangre se disolvieron en la arena, y ya tengo un lugar para quedarnos.

—¿Cómo que se disolvieron?

—pequeño talento—dije muy pagada de mi misma y ella bufó.

—como digas, pero ¿Cuándo y donde nos vamos a quedar?

—una linda cabaña de desierto y vamos a llegar en 5 minutos.

Al llegar a la cabaña que me había regalada mi madre, me dio algo de nostalgia, hacia tanto que no la veía o tenía noticias de ella. Pero desterré esos sentimientos de mi mente y corazón. La cabaña era pequeña, pero tenía dos plantas y estaba construida en madera rustica y barnizada.

Al entrar deje a Atsuko-san en el sofá de la sala, la cual estaba decoradazo colores claros y tonalidades de la gama del café y rojo en algunas áreas, sobre la chimenea había algunas fotos de mi familia, en especial de mi abuela, mi madre y mi hermana. Tenía la misma decoración que mi madre había escojido hace años, no me atrevía a cambiarla, porque cada esquina me recordaba a ella y no quería perder eso; excepto por la habitación principal a la que le había dado mi toque.

—bueno, nenita ¿tienes hambre?—ella se enrojeció en respuesta.

—bueno, si, algo…no he comido en días—sonreí, entonces Atsuko movió el brazo, la parálisis estaba desapareciendo.

—te entiendo, y dime ¿Qué quieres comer? ¿pollo?—hizo cara de asco—¿pescado?—casi escuche el ew en su cabeza, que quisquillosa—¿carne?—sonrió con un asentimiento.

—no te ofendas pero la comida de gato, es decir, aves o pescado no es mi fuerte en absoluto…

—te entiendo, lobita, no me ofende—la estaba empezando a ver como una hermanita menor molesta, pero tierna—voy por tu alimento salvaje ¿crudo o cocinado, carnívora?

—cocinada—dijo tranquila, aunque tenía un rostro entre divertido e irritado.

—ya vuelvo—dije. Fui hacia la cocina y puse a asar la carne, además de cocinar un poco de arroz, un poco de pollo para mí y ensalada por si quería. Entonces volteé hacia la puerta de la cocina donde escuche un ruido de pasos y Atsuko apareció con lentos movimientos y dirigiéndose directo hacia la carne— hey, Rude girl, te vas a caer si te fuerzas tanto—la senté en una silla de la cocina antes de empezar a servirle.

—¿Por qué te interesa?—su tono enfuruñado no me sorprendió, estaba empezándome a hacer una idea de su carácter.

—¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?—mi respuesta pareció sorprenderle.

—no me conoces, no sabes nada de mí y yo no soy nada tuyo, no entiendo porque me proteges y me ayudas—_yo tampoco_, pensé en mi fuero interno. Por el tono de su voz pude discernir un enojo que no entendía del todo.

—¿Qué esperas que haga?¿que te eche al desierto y espere a que te mueras?

—tal vez, eso al menos sería más racional que tener a una desconocida en tu casa—_racional_ pocas veces estaba en mi vocabulario, yo era más impulsiva que cualquier cosa. En este momento Atsuko parecía una cachorrita asustada y confundida que ladra para defenderse, no me molestaba su enojo, pero no sabía a que le tenía miedo.

—Atsuko-san, cálmate. Si te ayudo es porque quiero hacerlo, no te temo-por eso no me preocupa tenerte en mi casa- y a menos que tu me atacaras yo no te atacaría. Además, si esa estupida parte de oráculo que tengo hizo que te siguiera, por algo será—se calmó momentáneamente y vi el cansancio en sus ojos, al parecer comer no era lo único que no había hecho en días.

—toma—le pase el plato—come y duerme, a la mañana me cuentas la historia que me debes.

Ahogó una risa-que cambiante es el humor de esta niña—, quien sabe porque, y después devoró-literalmente-su comida. Yo que pensé que yo comía rápido…

Me puse a pensar en la reacción que tuvo hace un rato mientras comía, y al final concluí que la habían lastimado demasiado en su aparentemente no muy larga vida, y a pesar de todo eso era muy divertida cuando quería; más que nada, tenía una mente muy peculiar, me pregunté si alguna vez la entendería, pero sospeche que no.

¿Cómo sería tener una amiga que en verdad me entendiera? ¿Qué en verdad entendiera lo que el dolor puede causarle a tu vida? Y más importante ¿Qué se siente sufrir toda tu vida por alguien más? Pero esos pensamientos no me llevarían a ningún lado, de que me serviría el que me comprendiera si al final mi presencia en su vida solo aumentaría el sufrimiento y dolor…

Noté lo melancólicos y autocompasivos que se estaban tornando mis pensamientos y me asegure de alejarlos lo más posible.

Al terminar mi comida recogí los platos y Atsuko me siguió a la cocina, entonces decidí guiarla a su cuarto.

—vamos, te llevare a tu habitación.

—oh, esta bien—dijo Atsuko, la llevé a la habitación al fondo del pasillo, en la segunda planta, ella entró sin rechistar y yo me retiré a la habitación principal. Esta última estaba decorada con colores oscuros; negros, morados y plateados, principalmente; muy parecidos a mi ropa. Me desvestí y me puse mi "pijama" que era en realidad una blusa de tirantes y unos pantalones cortos, entonces caí semi-desmayada en la cama; pero escuche movimiento en el primer piso, supuse que la chica-lobo-soy-independiente-no-me-cargues trataba de irse sin que yo lo supiera, pero al rato la escuche en la habitación.

Al poco rato me rendí en los brazos de Morfeo, a veces el era en verdad mi mejor amigo.


	3. El enmascarado

Desperté al amanecer como siempre, siempre que Amaterasu se asoma a la ventana yo despierto. Me desperecé un poco y fui a darme una larga ducha y a vestirme. Antes de bajar fui a la habitación de Atsuko, en donde ella dormía más que placidamente, una roca no podría estar tan quieta; anoche se veía cansada en demasía y el sueño le había hecho bien.

Bajé a preparar el desayuno-cocinar me gustaba mucho, pero comer me gustaba aún más-, no comía mucho en la mañana, los grandes almuerzos eran mejores, pero algo me decía que lo lobita podría devorarse un caballo a cualquier hora del día. Así que hice un montón de hotcakes y mi acostumbrado cereal-era mejor que el café-, y entonces Atsuko bajo con una sonrisa. Un gruñido proveniente de su estomago resonó en toda la habitación y su rostro se torno del color de una bolita navideña.

—ah!—se atraganto.

—bueno, tenía razón. Tienes un estomago salvaje, nenita—su rostro escarlata se volvió aún más rojo—, y acabas de inventar una tonalidad de rojo, felicitaciones.

Ella bajó la cabeza y se sentó en la mesa, le puse un plato con una pila enorme de hotcakes en frente y ella empezó a comer tímidamente, pero poco a poco se fue emocionando y empezó a devorarlos. Yo, por otra parte, me comí mi cereal y 3 hotcakes, mi estomago era considerablemente más pequeño que el suyo.

—Domo arigato, Yukiko-san, estaba delicioso—dijo Atsuko y en su mirada pude ver que hoy estaba más abierta conmigo que ayer, antes había recelo en su mirada, pero ya no.

—De nada, ahora que estas descansada y re-contra-alimentada—se enrojeció de nuevo—es hora de la historia.

—como quieras, pero antes déjame preguntarte ¿has oído hablar o conoces a Orochimaru?

—claro, ese imbecil me causo muchos problemas en Konoha, pero eso es harina de otro costal—asintió.

—pues para mi es el causante de todos mis problemas, incluso antes de nacer…todo empezó en konohagakure.

hace 19 años el estaba a cargo de unos laboratorios al servicio de Sandaime hokage, pero eso era realmente una base oculta donde realizaban experimentos genéticos, para encontrar y controlar todos los jutsus existentes. Esos experimentos ran realizados con humanos y con muestras genéticas de todos los clanes: Uzumaki, Hyuga, Uchiha, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Aimichi…y—hizo una pausa—Hashimoto—solo pude pensar _¿Qué carajos?_ Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido que se pudiera hacer algo así—este ultimo no pertenece a Konoha, pero parte de la rama secundaria esta asentada en la aldea. Orochimaru extrajo ADN de mi clan y empezó a experimentar con él—estaba tan completamente sorprendida y ella sólo pudo reírse de mí.

—pero ¿si es una rama secundaria porque tiene efecto en ti?

Orochimaru necesitaba que los múltiples ADN se fusionaran perfectamente, con esta idea pretendía formar el clan más fuerte, y con todos los kekkeigenkai conocidos fusionados en uno planeaba tomar control de las cinco grandes naciones…pero para eso necesitaba un contenedor en donde realizar sus pruebas. Fue entonces cuando se enteró de la primogénita de la familia iwagakure…fue en una misión, raptó a mi madre y fusionó los ADN, solo que mezcló mal; combinó la sangre de lobo, del clan Hashimoto…de 170 experimentos humanos que realizo solo uno salió casi perfecto…Yo—_modestia aparte, _pensé.

—¿casi?

—sí, veraz, la idea de tener la combinación perfecta de sangre es muy cautivadora, el problema es cuando parte de esta es animal…

—lobo, en tu caso—dije.

—si, al igual que ocurrió con su sello maldito y con el control del chakra de los Jinchuriki, mi energía tiene niveles…se reflejan en colas u orejas—en mi cerebre había un enorme _¿huh?_—con cada año que cumplo de vida el nivel de colas aumenta y con ellas mi control de chakra, por lo tanto cuando tu seas completamente el oráculo de Amaterasu, yo seré uno de los brujos más poderosos—la modestia era un concepto que al parecer no aparecía en su vocabulario, pero entendía su explicación. Ahora me preguntaba que tanto de ese poder utilizaría para algo bueno, el poder corrompe y yo de verdad esperaba que este no fuera su caso.

—sorprendida ¿no?—preguntó. Esto era raro hasta para mí, así que; sorprendida, si; asustada, nunca—no te preocupes, de las cuatro personas que han escuchado esa parte de mi historia eres la que ha actuado más sensata—dijo sonriendo y levantando los platos como si nada, ja, y yo antes pensaba que era rara; no era ni la punta del iceberg.

—¿Qué le paso a las otras tres personas?—pregunte curiosa.

—solo digamos…que no tuvieron un final nada agradable para un humano—se rió y yo pensé; suerte que no soy humana.

Me miró a los ojos y noté que algo en ellos le sorprendió, se volteó y yo la imagine con 19 colas, me reí mentalmente y luego pregunté.

—Atsuko-san ¿Qué pasa cuando llegas al ultimo nivel?

—soy capaz de combinar diferentes tipos de chakra y controlarlos en la forma de un lobo de mi altura…relativamente alto si me lo preguntas—_pfff..., lo que digas, nenita_ pensé.

—yo soy más alta que tú—se rió.

—Pero tú no eres un lobo—dijo.

—y gracias al cielo que no, no te ofendas pero no es mi estilo…además, ¿los lobos no entran en celo?—me burlé sabiendo el gruñido que me esperaba.

—hmp…no solo los lobos, niña gato—ok, ya se enojo—pero no un humano, así que es distinto—me carcajeé hasta que se relajó.

—hacerte enojar es divertido, nenita, pero ese no es el punto; el punto es que yo me transformo en tigre y también soy más alta que tú en esa forma.

—Aja ¿y eso porque?

—¿Qué cosa?

—lo del tigre…

—El clan Nakahara, más específicamente la rama principal a la que pertenezco tiene la capacidad de transformarse en tigre, aunque mi madre no la tiene, porque se salta una generación de por medio…

—me da igual—dijo al final, enojada de nuevo—oye, ¿puedo salir a entrenar?—preguntó, no se en que momento llegamos al acuerdo tácito de que se quedara, pero así había sido.

—como quieras, lobita, pero regresa a medio día para el almuerzo.

—hai, hai—dijo y se fue, en cuanto estuve sola de nuevo mi melancolía volvió, como siempre. Reírme de Atsuko t su presencia me distraían del dolor, pero era solo eso, una distracción efímera. Al final la culpa siempre volvía.

—lo siento, ani—le dije al aire como si mi hermano pudiera oirme, solo esperaba que Atsuko no lo hiciera.

A veces simplemente sentía que no debía tener felicidad en absoluto, no después de lo que le había hecho a mi hermano y a mi familia. Entonces otra parte de mi cabeza me dice que deje la autocompasión a un lado y continué con mi vida y solo por hoy decido hacerle caso.

Lavé los platos y salí, hacia el lado contrario que Atsuko, obviamente. Encontré un pequeño oasis y me senté en una roca en el centro del agua; observé mi reflejo. En realidad me gustaba mi apariencia, me consideraba bonita; cabello rojo fuego y largo, tez extremadamente blanca-pero saludable, no enfermiza-, ojos verdes, rostro alargado, facciones delicadas, un piercing en la nariz y dos en la ceja (me encantaban) y por ultimo, un constante, pero sutil sonrojo en las mejillas.

Retiré mi mirada del agua y la elevé al cielo para invocar a Amy—de vez en cuando llamaba de esa forma a Amaterasu, pero muy pocas de estas eran en su presencia—, quien apareció frente a mi en un segundo.

—hola, querida—saludó mi bisabuela, que parecía mi hermana más que nada—¿Cómo estas?

—bien…pues al menos mejor de lo normal—ella se acercó a mí y me abrazó. A pesar de que era el único pariente constante en mi vida -bueno, la única persona-, mi relación con ella era complicada; yo la quería, claro que sí, pero no éramos realmente cercanas, a pesar de que ella lo intentaba constantemente. A veces inconscientemente la culpaba de mis problemas y no sabía si su cariño era genuino o si solo tenía miedo de morir si yo lo hacia, y por eso no me permitía acercarme, pero ahora quería intentarlo, darle una oportunidad; así que hice algo inusitado, le devolví el abrazo y ella estaba genuinamente sorprendida por eso.

—se que casi nunca estoy para ti cuando me necesitas, pero es solo que no puedo intervenir con tu vida tan constantemente—los Kamis o dioses no tenían permitido cambiar el destino de una persona, así que solo podía darme poder e información, pero yo tendría que saber como manejar eso para cambiar mi destino por mi misma—pero créeme que nunca me olvido de ti—la sinceridad y la ternura era algo que pocas veces se veía en eso ojos dorados y llenos de fuego, pero hoy era el día en ver eso dirigido hacia mí; comúnmente cuando Amy veía mis ojos yo podía adivinar algo de nostalgia en los suyos, yo concluía que al ver mi rostro veía a su hija y al ver mis ojos observaba los de Kaito, y era en esos momentos cuando yo lograba tener la esperanza de que esta diosa en verdad podía sentir amor-y no solo por sí misma-.

—te creo, es fácil hacerlo cuando para de llover—ambas sonreímos. Ella se sentó en una roca que estaba a un metro de distancia con cara algo consternada como si no supiera como decir algo.

—esto…tengo algo que decirte—Ding, Ding, Ding, tenemos un ganador.

—¿tiene algo que ver con la chica que me hiciste seguir ayer—era ella quien controlaba mis presentimientos y llegado el momento que parte exacta del futuro lograría divisar, hasta que desarrollara por completo mis poderes y entonces sería yo quien escogería que ver, pero en su presencia todo el futuro sería visible para mí en todo momento; algo que de hecho ni la misma Amaterasu tenía el poder de hacer—, Atsuko?

—si… es que, de hecho tu deber es protegerla de quienes buscan atacarla.

—no tengo problema con eso—vi el alivio en su rostro—, pero no se que tanto le guste a ella la idea.

—no te preocupes por eso, ya lo solucionaremos.

— ¿Plural?—pregunté con una ceja alzada.

—Claro…—pareció casi ofendida por la pregunta.

—pero, ¿Por qué es mi deber?

—Porque a pesar de que ella no lo sepa, es una protegida del Kami Tsukuyomi,-te lo explico después-, el me pidió que la protegiera en el día donde el no tiene poder—Tsukuyomi es el dios de la luna, pensé—y en eso entras tú.

—ok, no hay…—entonces tuve un presentimiento muy malo y Amy y yo dijimos al unísono—Atsuko—entonces, Amaterasu se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y un "protégela, por favor", y se fue.

Salí corriendo hacia Atsuko y la encontré "durmiendo" bajo un árbol, o eso creía, ya que al escucharme se sobresalto y me atacó con un Shuriken, pero lo esquivé y dio en otro árbol, entonces ella reconoció mi olor y a mi misma.

—se que estas enfadada por lo de esta mañana, pero un intento de asesinato no es necesario—dije en broma.

—perdón, no era mi intención—se disculpo.

—¿estas bien, nenita?

—¿eh? ¿Y por qué no habría de estarlo? o ¿me retrasé para el almuerzo?—preguntó, mientras se levantaba. Sonreí, pero me mantuve alerta.

—no, es solo que…ya sabes, cosas de oráculo—entonces, de entre los árboles salió un kunai, al girarme otros 20 tipos como los que habíamos enfrentado la ultima vez aparecieron. _Joder, _pensé exasperada, ¿_es que no aprenden?_

Saqué mis garras y empecé a atacar, estos eran mejoras que los anteriores, pero seguían sin suponer un reto para mí, y para Atsuko tampoco eran gran cosa. Entonces el idiota que había escapado la ultima vez apareció de entre los árboles cuando al menos 15 ya habían muerto, pero había alguien a su lado; un hombre alto y muy bien formado, con el cabello negro azabache con mechones de color rojo, no se le veían los ojos y parte de su cara estaba cubierta por una mascara, pero ya veía yo que sería muy atractivo si no tuviera las cadenas y yo no sospechara que intentaría asesinarnos; aunque tenía que aceptar que un golpe de atracción hacia el me llegó, cosa rara, porque casi nunca me fijaba en nadie, intenté concentrar de nuevo mis pensamientos en los hombres que me atacaban.

—les he traído un regalo, chicas, disfrútenlo—dijo al que ya conocía, pero el enmascarado lo agarró de la garganta y se la desgarró, entonces simplemente se largo.

—¿le conoces?—le pregunté a una sorprendida Atsuko.

—en absoluto—dijo, mientras terminaba el trabajo con los otros cinco.

—raro…—dije, mientras me sentaba en una rama baja, aún alerta. Entonces noté como el cielo antinatural y completamente despejado recuperaba algunas nubes ¿Quién lo diría? Nos había protegido en la batalla, sonreí y escuche el suspiro de alivio de Atsuko.

—al fin algo de sombra—dijo—el sol me estaba matando.

—Todo lo contrario, de hecho—al final sin importar todas las vueltas que le diera, el que Amy se preocupara por mí me hacia feliz, sin importar cuales fueran sus motivos.

—¿Amaterasu?—preguntó Atsuko con un encogimiento de hombros.

—si, estaba hablando con ella hace un rato, al parecer debo ayudarte hasta que dejen de perseguirte—evité la palabra proteger porque sabía que no le gustaría la idea de tener una niñera—la verdad no me molesta la idea, pero quiero saber tu opinión.

—pero, ¿por qué Amaterasu querría protegerme?

—Un favor a Tsukuyomi, al parecer eres algo como su protegida-Amaterasu dijo que era algo que me explicaría después-, y ya que el te necesita con vida, le pidió a Amaterasu que le ayudara…pero ¿Qué piensas de esto? quiero saber tu opinión.

— ¿Tsukuyomi?¿yo que tengo que ver con él?—pfff...¿es que no puede contestar una simple pregunta directa?

—déjate de preguntas estupidas y contéstame.

—wow, vale enojona—respondió ella—mi opinión ¿eh? Haber…la verdad no se que decir—se sonrojó y puso una mano detrás de su cabeza, claro, eso me aclara todo.

—no tienes remedio, nenita—repliqué con fastidió.

—Eso es cierto—dijo alejándose de mí.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—es preferible saber de donde viene ese chico a encontrarnos después con él y armárnosla en grande…¿no crees Yukiko-senpai?—¿Huh? eso ultimo me desconcertó, sempai era un titulo de respeto y confianza; pero ese hecho no era tan complicado de digerir como el hecho de que una parte de mí estaba esperanzada por ver al enmascarado, a pesar de que no entendiera las razones de Atsuko y que no podía justificármelo a mi misma. Traté de no demostrar mi lucha interna con ese deseo incomprensible.

—¿senpai?

—Hai, senpai—contesto con una sonrisa. OK, si ella dice—Senpai, me acompañas o te quedas sentada en el suelo.

Ella no me lo ponía fácil, yo en verdad no entendía porque quería tan desesperadamente seguir a ese tío, para mi la verdad no tenía sentido.

-mira, él no nos hizo nada, nos dejo en paz ¿Por qué no lo dejamos que siga con su vida?

—porque…si lo encontramos talvez pueda sacarle información sobre que trama mi padre.

—¿tu padre?—se sonrojó como si hubiera dicho algo equivocado.

—si, es…es mi padre el que mandó a secuestrarme—me sorprendieron mucho sus palabras.

—¿pero…pero por qué haría eso?

—me mantuvo encerrada toda mi vida, considerándome un peligro, apenas escapé hace unos días, pero él no me dejara seguir con mi vida tan fácil; por eso es tan importante encontrar al chico enmascarado, tal vez con el consiga como saber como deshacerme de mi padre y que planes tiene para mí—yo no entendía como un padre podría rechazar a una hija de una manera tan despreciable.

—Entonces vamos ya, en cualquier caso si te dejo sola, lo más probable es que termines haciendo que alguien te mate—me gruñó por lo bajo.

—Que graciosa te crees—dijo enojada.

—Ahora tú eres la enojona—regañé.

—solo sigamos el rastro ¿si?

—¿Dónde crees que este más claro el olor?—pregunté.

—Entre esos dos árboles—señaló hacia el lugar por donde se había marchado el chico.

—ok—después de poco rato de buscar el olor adecuado lo encontramos en un camino claro de vuelta al desierto. Correr en el desierto era horrible, era como correr normal, pero con 3 toneladas más sobre la cabeza.

—El olor se hacia más fuerte mientras más nos acercábamos a konoha y yo no podía estar más ansiosa por ver al chico, y me golpeé mentalmente –despierta, no hay lugar para eso en tu vida.

Atsuko me miraba como si necesitara un manicomio, y pensándolo bien tal vez así era.

—Al parecer esta en la aldea de konoha ¿crees que será bueno sorprenderlo o somos lo más obvias posibles?—preguntó.

—la mejor manera de esconderse es dejarse ver—dije—solo sigamos el rastro y veamos que pasa, pero quita la cara de asustada que se te sale lo fugitiva—ella relajó el rostro, sonrió y asintió.

Caminamos juntas hacia la aldea y yo me sonreí por que la timidez de Atsuko aparecía y se incrementaba mientras más nos acercábamos al limite de la aldea. Yo tenía una casa igual que en el todas las aldeas, así que estaba relajada.

—oye, si serás bipolar, primero lanzas Shurikens a diestra y siniestra, y ahora pareces un ratoncito entre gatos—se sonrojó.

—antes estaba sola, ahora es diferente.

—ja, yo hago la diferencia, lo sabía—dije muy pagada de mi misma, mientras me burlaba de ella, para ese punto ya estábamos en el centro de la aldea y yo empecé a caminar de para atrás como siempre que me distraía. Me reí abiertamente.

Ella se relajó aún más, aunque yo pensé que se enojaría.

Entonces sentí un muro golpearme la espalda, pensé que me caería, pero entonces sentí unos brazos sostenerme y el girarme la visión más inesperada me golpeó.

El Enmascarado.


End file.
